Oh My Love, Oh It Was a Funny Little Thing To Be
by MishieStar
Summary: If Kurt and Blaine are together, what's to stop Kurt from just floating away?     AU Fairy!Kurt fic based off of a prompt from the glee kink meme. All of these things make it sound like this should be a crack!fic, but it really isn't.


Title: Oh My Love, Oh It Was a Funny Little Thing (To Be the One To've Seen)

Author: MishieStar

Rating: R for floating fairy sexytimes.

Spoilers: Up to 2x10

Warnings: AU, Fairy!Kurt

Word Count: ~7,400

Summary: If Kurt and Blaine are together, what's to stop Kurt from just floating away?

Loosely based off of this prompt at the kink_meme: .com/glee_kink_?thread=8581685#t8581685

Author's Note: Title taken from Bridges and Balloons by Joanna Newsom - .com/watch?v=TUyeKOGsoZo

Kurt Hummel is certain he is a fairy.

Yes, obviously he's _that _kind of fairy. He's known that since Burt Hummel took him to his first professional sporting event. Who knew a fey kid like Kurt could have such a Lycra and man-sweat fetish?

It's the possibility that he is the _other_ kind of fairy that keeps Kurt awake at night. It's completely illogical; fairies are not real. Yet when he looks in the mirror he can't help but believe he must be the descendent of a long line of magical, musical, flying, fairy people: Mary Poppins, Peter Pan … his mom.

Kurt and Nancy Hummel shared more than just their light-as-air voices. Kurt has her porcelain skin, her dainty features, and though he has never told a soul – not even his father – Kurt has inherited his mother's ability to fly.

Or float rather. Flying would denote control and direction. Kurt has neither of these. Instead, when he laughs or sings he starts to feel airy. And when his whole body is filled up with laughter and song, when it touches his heart and he loses all reservations and feels truly happy he starts to float.

It used to happen all of the time. Kurt remembers Halloween when he was four. His mom dressed him up as one of the cherubs from Fantasia and he leapt around the living room so happy to be in a costume. He leapt high; higher than any four year old should be able to. It was so natural and his mother never questioned it so neither did Kurt. His parents played oblivious to the fact that he would rise an inch or so into the air when she hugged him, or when his dad agreed to tea parties.

But they must have known. Why else would they have bought him new weighted shoes to wear to kindergarten? At first Kurt was sad when he would start to feel the weightlessness set in but the tug of his shoes kept him anchored to the blacktopped playground. He wanted to float around the other kids, show them what he could do. But soon the bullying started and he stopped laughing so much. Shoes or no, his body stayed firmly on the ground and recess for Kurt was spent pumping away on the swings wishing he could get that buoyant feeling back.

He still found himself floating in music class and at home. Always at home. When Kurt was eight his mother let him redecorate his bedroom and he must have spent the whole week floating three inches off the ground.

Then she died. And Kurt came crashing back to Earth.

He stopped floating. He didn't even realize the change until so much time had passed he wondered if he even had the ability in the first place. Burt never said anything and Kurt wasn't about to ask. The only evidence he had were the weighted shoes from Kindergarten and the memories.

It is three a.m. and Kurt has just woken up from a particularly nice dream about Finn Hudson. They were in P.E. and Kurt offered to help Finn with his stretches. Finn accepted because while he may be the most athletic guy in the school, no one is as flexible as Kurt Hummel.

Frustration hits Kurt as he realizes the dream cut short just before they were about to hit the showers together. He is about to help himself release that frustration when he realizes that he is lying on his bedroom floor about four feet from the bed.

"What the-?" Kurt exclaims before remembering Burt is a light sleeper.

Getting found lying on the floor with a major boner at three a.m. is not on any thirteen year old boy's wish list.

But how the hell has he ended up so far from his bed? Kurt tries to remember what happened upon waking up, but that only reminds him of the very important task at _ahem_ hand. He crawls off the floor and onto his bed, careful of the now aching throb coming from his pajama pants. He slides off his pants, grabs his bedside moisturizer and goes to work.

It doesn't take long before Kurt is bucking into his own hand with a soft whisper of "oh, Finn" to announce his climax. After a moment of satiated calm, Kurt turns to retrieve a Kleenex from his bedside table.

"Eeeeek!" He yelps as he plummets onto his bed.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh-my-God-I-don't-even-believe-in. No. No no no no no. I mean yes … I mean … what?"

Kurt feels dazed. He must still be dreaming because there is no way he has just been floating three feet above his bed.

"OK. I'm going to close my eyes and count to three and when I open my eyes I'll know I was just dreaming because this _has_ to be a dream." Kurt closes his eyes tight, "One … Two … Three. Open."

Kurt opens his eyes. Everything is exactly the same. His pants are still lying on the floor. His hand is still sticky and he is still completely confused as to what just happened.

"Ok, that didn't really work."

Kurt sits up and wipes off his hand. He pulls the covers tightly around himself and thinks back to the memories he only lets himself remember on the days he misses his mom so much he can't breathe and the only cure is to smell her perfumed sweaters and wish.

He thinks of the hugs and the times spent singing. He thinks of the tea parties with dad and the first time he wore his mom's heels. Then he remembers the weighted shoes and the time Santana Lopez told him he wasn't pretty enough to be a girl and wasn't strong enough to be a boy.

He remembers floating.

Kurt starts to cry.

_Maybe I dreamt it. I mean, I probably. I had to have dreamt it. There is no way. But…_

Kurt hopes it wasn't a dream.

"The way you turn me on. I can't sleep," Kurt sings to himself as he drives home from Dalton Academy.

It's Christmas break and while he is looking forward to spending two weeks with the new Hudson-Hummel family, he is going to miss Dalton.

This is why he is blasting his "Dalton Mix" which is really just code-name for a mix of songs that remind him not of his new school but of Blaine.

"Let you put your hands on me and my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."

He thanks GaGa for seat belts or else he wouldn't even be able to drive. His feet would be floating away from the pedals and his head would be bumping against the roof of his car.

Kurt sighs as the song ends and moves onto "Baby It's Cold Outside." While it has become his Number One Favorite Song Ever since yesterday afternoon, he can't help but feel wistful as he remembers Blaine playfully chasing him around the Dalton study room. Yes he was being coy and flirty, but he was also being defensive. He can't let Blaine get too close.

In the years since that revelatory Finn Hudson dream, Kurt's learned to adapt to his little problem. He decides to handle it like any other guy who isn't always in control of his body when it's excited._ If Finn and Puck can learn to handle public hard-ons then I can deal with floating. _He tells himself. It's the same problem really, his is just more noticeable and unusual and possibly magical. He's not sure about that part yet.

He just makes sure to never smile too broadly and sing mostly sad songs in glee club. As long as he plants himself firmly, crosses his legs and wills himself downward he won't fly away. That's what he did during his _Get Happy _duet with Rachel and he was fine.

It's the arousal part that's a toughie. At sixteen, erections kind of come out of nowhere so Kurt had to learn to be cautious. As much as he would like to, he makes sure there is little physical contact between himself and other boys. During his time on the football team, he made sure to always be within an arm's reach of grounded objects to hold onto: lockers, benches, Coach Tanaka. The football pads helped weigh him down. Up until Dalton, however, his life hadn't been filled with much excitement so he was in no way prepared for the exhilaration that would be Blaine Anderson.

Kurt shifts uneasily and feels himself floating lightly as his thoughts turn to Blaine.

He can't help it. That boy is always sitting too closely, putting his arm around him, giving him those looks. It's far too much for Kurt to stand. He's never had to fight so hard to stay grounded. And while his _Blaine sweeps me off my feet and kisses me passionately under mistletoe _fantasy has been running constantly through his head for weeks now, the thought of actually kissing Blaine terrifies him.

Kurt lands lightly onto his seat as he wonders _if I'm with Blaine, what's to stop me from just floating away?_

"Judy, Cher and Liza?" Blaine asks.

"Marry Judy. I will always and forever marry Judy." Kurt responds promptly.

"Naturally."

Kurt thinks for a moment before finishing, "As much as I love Sally Bowles, I do not love Liza. So kill Liza and do Cher."

"Interesting. I would have thought you'd go for Liza."

"Have you _seen _Moonstruck? Cher is very very fuckable."

Blaine raises his eyebrows, "_Very_ interesting. And who knew you had such a dirty mouth Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt's cheeks turn rosy. He tries to stammer out an excuse but Blaine stops him. He leans across the bed and brushes his lips against Kurt's.

"It's ok, I still like your mouth," he whispers before pulling back to his side of the bed.

The pair is at Blaine's home in Westerville, sitting on opposite ends of his tiny twin bed. In the three weeks since Blaine _finally _kissed Kurt, they have made it a habit to spend the hour before he has to drive back to Lima at Blaine's house. They usually spend their time together practicing Warblers music or watching TV. Chaste kisses are exchanged, but little else. Kurt still isn't sure how to deal with his buoyancy problem and Blaine assumes he's just uncomfortable moving any faster.

Feeing slightly woozy from the unexpected kiss, Kurt grabs hold of the bed frame; tethering himself before returning to their game of Marry, Screw, Kill: Diva Edition.

"Your turn. Katy, Ke$ha and Kylie?"

"Oh, my heart! However will I choose?" Blaine pleads.

"Drama queen," Kurt teases.

"Kill Ke$ha, obviously," Blaine begins, "Then do Katy and marry Kylie. Gotta respect longevity."

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush at the double meaning of his words.

"We are learning so much about each other, Mr. Blaine. But I fear I must depart; its four o'clock and my dad expects me home by dinner."

"And I am never one to cross Mr. Hummel. You are excused."

Kurt smiles brightly at Blaine, lets go of the bedpost, and sits up fully. He's about to swing his feet out from under him, when Blaine takes him by surprise. He pulls him close for a goodbye kiss, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and tugging him gently across the bed to lie on top of Blaine.

Blaine nuzzles Kurt's neck lightly before pressing their lips together. He nudges Kurt's lips apart and Kurt is so wrapped up in the warm breathe and the soft kisses and the _oh _swipe of tongue that he forgets to anchor himself to anything. Anything except Blaine's lips. Kurt opens his mouth wider and pushes into the kiss. Blaine responds to the encouragement by sucking on his lower lip.

"Mmm" Kurt moans as he wraps his fingers into Blaine's curls. Taking his reaction as the encouragement it's meant to be, Blaine's soft tender kisses become urgent. His arm moves from Kurt's waist to rest on the back of his neck, driving their mouths ever closer. The boys' lips frantically push and pull on each other. Teeth scraping against lips and hot breathy gasps.

_Now this is nice. Why, oh why, haven't we been doing this for the last month? Stupid arousal induced floating. Wait. Floating! _

And just like a cartoon character realizing he's run off a cliff, Kurt jerks his eyes open a split second before his body slams back onto Blaine.

"Ooof!" Air knocks out of Blaine's lungs.

"Uh, sorry. I, um, I have to go!" Kurt yelps feeling completely mortified as he untangles himself from Blaine. He jumps off the bed and rushes to put on his shoes.

"Whoa, slow down Kurt," Blaine sits up, looking both utterly confused and utterly sexy, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you just now. I thought we were ready for more, um, intimacy. But if not that's fine."

"No, it's not that," Kurt rushes as he puts on his jacket, "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault at all. It's mine."

Blaine crosses the room and puts his arms on Kurt's shoulders, "Let's talk about it. Don't leave like this."

Kurt shrugs Blaine's hands off of him, "No, I have to. You've been beyond wonderful to me, but you couldn't understand. I have to leave."

Kurt runs out of the room, leaving Blaine heartbroken and bewildered.

**Baby, what's wrong? Please call me. – 4:30pm Mon.**

**Honey, I'm not mad or anything. – 5:13pm Mon.**

**Sweetie, let me know you made it home safe. – 5:48pm Mon.**

**Kurt, I just want to talk to you. – 7:28pm Mon.**

**I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night. – 10:33pm Mon.**

**I'm in the senior commons. Come talk to me. – 9:02am Tues**.

Kurt snaps his phone shut. It has been torture ignoring Blaine's texts but what is he supposed to respond with? _Sorry, sweetheart, I'm not mad; I just fly away every time you give me a boner._ This entire problem is completely ridiculous, but ignoring Blaine will only make it worse. He can't afford to ruin this relationship when it's barely even started. Blaine means too much to him. He has no idea how to explain what's happening, but he knows Blaine won't let it go until they've had a conversation. Kurt sighs resolutely as he makes his way to the senior commons, knowing that by the end of this conversation he may no longer have a boyfriend.

He opens the luxurious wooden doors to find Blain sitting on the leather couches on which they had their first duet. He stands up and tries to give a reassuring smile when Kurt walks in, but it is obvious he is anxious.

"Hey there. Please, come sit down."

"Ok, thanks."

Their movements are unnatural. Kurt feels a strange self-awareness as he walks toward his boyfriend. For the first time since meeting him, Blaine doesn't want to enter Kurt's personal space. He allows Kurt to pick a couch and then sits opposite him. They stare at each other, the few feet between them feeling like miles.

"Blaine."

"Kurt, if I may begin. I know I said this last night but I want you to understand that I am deeply sorry that I pushed you too quickly last night and from now on you can completely set the pace. If I ever do anything you are not ready for, I need you to tell me. And I know you said that wasn't the problem, but the evidence is pretty stacked up. That was the most … heated we've ever been and then you kind of froze up and pushed me away – hard I might add – and that's fine–"

"Blaine, stop. I know. I know all of this and believe me when I tell you that you did nothing wrong. You've been a perfect gentlemen to me. Last night I was as into what we were doing as you were."

"Then why did you run out like that? What happened?" His voice is soft and full of concern.

"I can't explain. I really can't but it's not your fault."

Blaine leans across the couches to put a hand on Kurt's leg.

"Kurt, you can tell me. If it's something to do with Karofsky"

"It's not about him!" His voice breaks. All the emotions he's been keeping at bay come flooding into him.

"Then what? What happened? I need to know because I hated seeing how panicked and embarrassed you looked last night. And to think that I may have caused that or made you think of him."

"You didn't!" Kurt's yelling now, tears welling into his eyes. "And neither did he! This is my own problem that I've been dealing with for years. Long before you or Karofsky came into my life."

Blaine crosses to the other couch and pulls Kurt into his arms.

"Just tell me Kurt. You know I will be there for you. Always." He whispers.

"I can't. I've never told anyone before."

"But I'll understand. I'll understand better than anyone else."

"This isn't about being gay. This is way weirder than that."

"Being gay isn't weird and I'm sure whatever you're dealing with isn't either. Let me in, Kurt."

"No."

"Please."

"I can't."

"Please."

"I float."

"What?"

"…"

Blaine pulls back and looks into Kurt's crying eyes.

"What did you say?"

Long sniffle.

"I float."

"Ok," Long silence, "What does that mean?"

"I float. I'm a big floating gay fairy. Ok?"

And for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Kurt runs out of the room, leaving Blaine heartbroken and bewildered.

"Kurt, that Dalton dude is here to see you," Finn calls from upstairs.

"Tell him to go away," Kurt yells from his bed.

"Oh… I already sent him down."

"Hey," Blaine stands at the top of the steps holding something behind his back, "mind if I come down?"

"It's fine. Come on in."

"I noticed, that you ditched out of school after third period. You know, playing hooky is not tolerated at Dalton Academy," Blaine says lightly as he takes a seat on one of Kurt's chaise lounges.

"I told them I threw up, and with the way I looked…"

"Ah, what'd you tell your family?"

"I didn't. I went to visit the glee club until it was an acceptable time to come home."

A few moments of silence pass.

"You didn't need to drive all the way here."

"Oh no, I think I did. I'm not sure exactly what the boyfriend handbook has to say about responding to your boyfriend telling you he is a 'big floating gay fairy' but I'm pretty sure a home visit is required."

Kurt smiles.

"Which brings me to the gift giving portion of the evening," Blaine dashes back up the stairs to retrieve what had been behind his back.

"I brought these for you," He says as he reveals a bouquet of Tinker Bell balloons.

"Again, the boyfriend handbook didn't prep me on appropriate gifts for the occasion, but…"

"These work perfectly," Kurt crosses the room and places a peck on Blaine's lips.

"There he is," Blaine smiles, "Can we talk now?"

Kurt nods. He takes Blaine's hand and leads him to sit next to him on the bed.

"Hey, I like your room."

"Thanks. I forgot you hadn't been in here before."

"Yes, I am far too scared of Burt Hummel to dare go into his son's bedroom when he's around. I'll confess I drove past the shop to make sure he was still at work before I came here."

Kurt chuckles softly at this and traces figure eights in his boyfriend's palm, Blaine's eyes move throughout the room as he studies Kurt's belongings. They sit; both relieved that the uncomfortable body language from earlier has disappeared.

"Where on Earth did you find a life-sized portrait of Marie Antoinette?"

"Online."

"Of course."

"I can float."

Blaine shifts towards Kurt, pulling him closer into his arms, "Yes, now tell me about this, dear."

Kurt takes a deep breath knowing that no matter how he tries to explain it, he will end up sounding like a lunatic. As wonderful and understanding as Blaine is, there is no way he will believe Kurt. There is no way anyone would believe Kurt. _Unless…_

Kurt realizes what he must do. He's terrified. Terrified that it may not even work; that after years of pushing his instincts down his body will be too protective to let go of his inhibition. Even more terrifying is the thought that it will. That he will be able to show Blaine the most intimate detail of himself and that Blaine will reject him. That he will be disgusted and leave. Kurt pushes aside these fears, turns to Blaine and looks him steadily in the eye.

"I know this is impossible. Or it should be impossible. But please before you decide I'm insane, please just trust me. Do what I ask you to do and … don't make fun of me. Ok?"

"I promise," Blaine responds.

"Perfect, now kiss me."

He hesitates, "Kurt, this isn't a good idea. You don't need to prove anything to me. I think talking would be best."

"You promised you would do what I ask. And I'm asking you to kiss me. Please."

Blaine eyes Kurt warily before lowering his lids and leaning in. His lips graze Kurt's reservedly, not sure how far to take his boyfriend's request. Kurt is relieved to feel Blaine's lips linger on his own and for a few moments they stay like this, lips connected and exchanging intimate breaths. Finally Kurt widens his mouth and pushes into Blaine, adding delicious pressure as their lips knead together. Blaine's arms wrap around Kurt, one at his waist and the other at his neck, and all Kurt can think is _Blaine is in my bed! Tonight my bed is going to smell like Blaine because right now he is here, in my bed, kissing me_. But then he feels Blaine's chest against his own, his reassuring arms cradling him as Blaine pushes him back against his pillows and he remembers that this won't work. He has something to prove and while he's spent weeks dreaming of what it would feel like to have Blaine lie on top of him, it won't work this way.

"No, not like this," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's lips, "Lie on your back."

Kurt gives Blaine no time to question or even comprehend his directions. He rolls Blaine off of him and, before he can doubt himself, climbs on top to straddle Blaine's hips.

"Whoa," Blaine breathes and Kurt feels pretty _whoa _himself as he looks down at the situation.

Oh-so-collected Blaine is staring up at him looking completely unraveled. Both boys are wide-eyed and panting and Kurt realizes he should probably feel embarrassed that his thighs are squeezing, vice-like, against Blaine's hips, but it's the only thing keeping him from floating right off the bed so for once he doesn't mind being a little shameless.

"Yeah," Kurt starts, "Ok I need you to follow my instructions."

"Kurt what are we doing?" Blaine's voice is full of apprehension, and suddenly Kurt realizes what this looks like and _oh my god _this is not what it looks like.

"No! Not that. Definitely not ready for anything … like that. I just. I need to show you something and I need you to cooperate with me. So please," Kurt struggles to control his shaky voice, "let me lie on top of you. And try not to hold me."

"Kurt. I don't–"

"Here, hold my hands. That would be perfect. And just keep kissing me. Please?"

"Ok."

Kurt takes both of Blaine's hands. He laces their fingers together and leans into the kiss, lowering his body onto Blaine's while dragging their hands up the bed to rest on either side of Blaine's head. Their kisses are deep and filled with adoration, but not passion. They are both too full of anxiety to lose themselves in the kiss.

Luckily for Kurt, his hormones are not so self-aware and he quickly feels the familiar light-as-air sensations filing up his body. He squeezes Blaine's hands tighter as he allows himself to slowly lift off of Blaine. He concentrates all of his gravity into the kiss, focusing every bit of effort into creating those soft moans and gasps that keep escaping Blaine's lips.

Once sure that his body is floating a good four inches in the air, Kurt gently pulls away from the kiss. Blaine's lips follow his, pathetically nipping at the distance between them. He whimpers before dazedly opening his eyes.

"You told me to keep kissing you."

Kurt can't help but chuckle because for once Blaine isn't some straight-laced, condescending adult. He's just a horny teenage boy who wants to kiss his boyfriend.

"I know and you've been really excellent with that request. Now I'm going to ask you to do something else and please, please, please don't freak out."

"I won't freak out, Kurt."

"Ok, now look at me … Look at my body."

Blaine slowly breaks their eye contact, dragging his gaze away from Kurt's face. His eyes land on the space above his body. The space that should be filled by Kurt.

"What the fuck?" He jolts up, knocking into Kurt. Blaine's eyes are filled with panic and Kurt sinks beside him as though his body has cast a lead anchor onto the bed. He stares at Blaine, not sure what to say.

"What the fuck was that Kurt?"

Blaine is breathing heavily now, almost hyperventilating, and Kurt realizes this might turn out as bad as he feared. He blinks away tears, willing himself to say something, anything.

"Breathe, Blaine. Just breathe," Kurt tentatively reaches out and rubs Blaine's back. He doesn't flinch or pull away, which Kurt thinks is an encouraging sign. Either that, or Blaine is in such complete shock he doesn't even notice. Once his breathing starts to calm, Kurt figures it's time to speak.

"Like I said, I can float."

"No shit," Blaine's voices creaks, "How?"

"I have no idea. I've always been able to, I guess. At least, I could when I was little. But then my mom died and it stopped for a few years until…" Kurt pauses not sure how to explain the rest.

Blaine looks at him questioningly and he nods, signaling for Kurt to continue.

"It started happening again a few years ago. Not all the time just… whenever I'm feeling particularly happy or … excited," Kurt blushes hoping he won't have to go into more detail. Blaine doesn't seem to have registered his words, and for now he will count that as a good thing.

"Wow," Blaine responds, "I don't know what I imagined when you told me you could float, but it definitely wasn't this."

Kurt mind is racing, trying to figure out what to say next; how to explain something like this. He finally decides that he and Blaine communicate a lot more effectively through non-verbals. He reaches his arms around Blaine's shoulders and tugs him closer. Blaine isn't responding; his arms are hanging listlessly at his sides. Just as Kurt wraps Blaine into a full bodied hug, there is a loud knock at the top of the stairs.

The boys jump apart as Burt's voice travels from the doorway, "Kurt, I'm home. Will Blaine be staying for dinner?"

"Uh…" _Finn couldn't have given us any warning?_ Kurt thinks as he stammers a response. At least his father had the decency to not barge right into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. No thank you, sir, it's getting late. I should be heading back."

"Have a safe drive back. Kurt, come help with dinner."

And just like that Blaine is up from Kurt's bed and putting on his coat. Kurt is awestruck at how quickly Blaine can jump back into that _stupid _mannerly persona and it isn't until Blaine is reaching into his pockets to find his keys that Kurt realizes _he's leaving._

"No! You can't leave yet," Kurt pleads.

"Kurt, I have to. It's pretty obvious your dad doesn't want us down here alone."

"Then stay. Stay for dinner. We have to talk about this."

"And we will. But not right now. I know I said I wouldn't, but to be completely honest, I'm kind of freaked out right now. And I don't think adding dinner with your dad to this situation will help it one bit. I'm sorry, Kurt, I need to leave. We'll talk tomorrow," Blaine places a quick peck on his lips and climbs up the stairs.

Kurt is shocked. His eyes brim with tears as he replays Blaine's words.

"_I'm kind of freaked out" … "this situation" …. "I need to leave"_

If Kurt Hummel were still at McKinley High, he would be wearing his best "Don't Mess With This Bitch" outfit. He would be strutting around McKinley's halls in pseudo bondage gear and his heavy Doc Marten bitch boots. Sure, he'd get stares from the students, but not even Dave Karofsky would dare provoke him. But Kurt is not at McKinley, he is at Dalton, and while Kurt is still thankful that at least he doesn't have to put on _pleated _Dockers each day, he can't help but be angry that his precious Doc Martens would never work with the school uniform. Instead, Kurt marches into the Dalton Academy Senior Commons armed with only his fierce collection of handmade lapel pins.

"We're not doing this at school." Kurt says, stopping in front of Blaine's table.

"Good morning?" Blaine asks, reaching to pull out the empty chair next to him.

Kurt shakes his head, he had spent the entire drive to Dalton psyching himself up for this and he would not be interrupted, "We aren't talking about this here. I'm eating lunch by myself and after class I'm coming to your house like usual. We are not going to have another uncomfortable conversation about this at school. I can't-," Kurt falters, "I can't handle you breaking up with me in the Senior Commons."

Blaine's eyes narrow.

"Kurt," he says sharply, "I'm not breaking up with you."

"What?"

"I'm not going to break up with you over this. Yeah we have a _lot _tofigure out, but I still like you and I still want to be … yours."

"Oh," Kurt blushes deeply, "Good then. I'll meet you in the parking lot at three."

He turns on his heel sharply, and struts out of the room before Blaine can say another word.

He spends the rest of the day experiencing a slow-burn of a panic attack. The knowledge that Blaine is not planning on breaking up with him is a relief, but that doesn't mean he is completely out of that water. Blaine doesn't know the embarrassing specifics of Kurt's particular ailment, and once he does how can Kurt be sure he won't finally decide Kurt is too weird to date. By the time the final bell rings he can't take the pressure anymore, and ends up sprinting out to the parking lot to wait for Blaine.

Once in Blaine's room, lying on his bed, they are mortified to realize that they are having The Talk. The Sex Talk. And while neither boy is anywhere near ready to discuss this, much less put anything into action, they really have no choice. So they talk. They talk for hours. They skip Warblers practice even though they know it's conspicuous. It's hard at first. Their conversation is stilted and littered with "No, it's ok" and "I didn't mean that" and "not to presume, but…"

Every single one of Kurt's well kept secrets is laid out on Blaine's comforter. In turn, Blaine shares his own secrets. He tells Kurt about his first crush, his first wet dream, his first girlfriend. He talks about Jessica and the disastrous time they had sex after one of her swim meets. Her skin tasted like chlorine and Blaine spent the whole time trying not to imagine her male swim coach's body in her place.

Eventually, the prudishness falls away and they are talking openly about their bodies and their desires. Neither boy has ever experienced this before. The toxicity of being gay at McKinley stopped Kurt from making even the slightest of sexual comments in front of his male friends. Dalton was extremely accepting, but it was still a stuffy all-boys prep school. While Blaine wouldn't be bullied for trying to start discussions about the pleasures of boy-on-boy frottage, he wouldn't exactly be well liked for doing so either.

They are spread out across Blaine's bed. Fingers and legs tangled together but otherwise just lying side-by-side. They stare at the ceiling because eye-contact makes them blush.

"So … could I see?"

"What?"

"Could I see? You float. I was so shocked before. I didn't get to really … appreciate it."

Kurt takes a long time to respond. He's unsure of how to tell Blaine that even though he's been a supportive, accepting, and perfect boyfriend, the thought of floating in front of him is _terrifying_. At a loss for words, he decides to be direct.

"No."

"Blaine, stop. I'm going to choke you."

"Nuh-Uh," Blaine mumbles, his mouth filled with Kurt's erection.

It's been five months since "the talk" and Kurt and Blaine's relationship has become significantly more physical. Still, Kurt refuses to float for Blaine. Sure, Blaine has seen Kurt float plenty of times: when he catches Kurt off guard with an especially passionate kiss or when Kurt is feeling particular horny and reckless and allows Blaine to go to town on him in the back of Kurt's Navigator. He'll feel Kurt bobbing up and down underneath him, trying desperately to stay grounded while Blaine's hand pumps over him.

Yes, Blaine causes Kurt to float on a near daily basis, yet Kurt will never willingly let go for him. He's never able to sit back and watch as his fairy boyfriend flies above the bed. He knows Kurt's embarrassed. Every time he feels Kurt _finally _letting go, allowing himself to enjoy the moment, Kurt pulls back.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to bob up and choke you if you don't stop."

"Maybe I want you to," Blaine says mischievously as he runs kisses along Kurt's thighs.

"Well you might be into that sort of thing, but I most certainly did not enjoy seeing my boyfriend gag and nearly vomit on my penis."

"That was one time! The _first _time, and unlike _some people _I actually have a gag reflex."

"Are you calling me slutty?" Kurt asks, extracting himself from Blaine's grasp.

"Come back! That's not at all what I said. I'm just saying the fairy gods have blessed you with an uncanny ability to please your boyfriend, now if only you would let me return the favor."

"Bla-aine," Kurt whines, dragging out the word, "I can't. I'll float away."

Blaine sighs, hoping his body will start rushing blood back to his brain for this conversation.

"Baby, we've done this plenty of times before, you know you won't."

"I… I'm not talking about that," Kurt stammers.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asks even though he knows the answer.

"If we are ever together. Like, _together. _What's to stop me from just floating away?

Blaine collects Kurt into his arms and kisses his forehead.

"That won't happen. I won't let it."

"But how do you know? We both can get kind of carried away, and who knows what I will be like when I'm that turned on. I might get some serious air and just go flying."

"Kurt, if mid-thrust your ass suddenly flies away from my dick, believe me when I tell you that I will catch it and bring it back."

Kurt laughs and pulls him close for a kiss. They work themselves back into the frenzied pace of before. It isn't until Kurt's hand reaches down and begins to roam over Blaine's cock that he realizes Kurt is turning the tables.

Blaine pulls back, "So, you want to have sex then?"

"Of course I want to have sex," Kurt responds promptly.

"But … you won't have sex?"

"Correct."

Heavy sigh, "Kurt, I want to be with you too. I promise you I won't let you float away."

"But-"

"I will be your anchor."

"I'm not a ship, Blaine."

"Then I'll be the weight at the end of your balloon. I'll hold you tight; keep you from going too far," Blaine breathes as he kisses his way down Kurt's jaw, pausing to whisper against Kurt's neck, "You just need to embrace it Kurt. All this time you've been fighting against it. Like it's a bad thing, like it's hurting us. It's not. I _love _what you can do. I love when I get you excited and you start moaning and I can feel you becoming weightless in my arms. It drives me _wild, _Kurt."

Blaine pretty much has Kurt at his whim; his lips caress over Kurt, tongue darting against his clavicle. He's writhing underneath his boyfriend. Blaine's hands travel down Kurt's body to rest at his hips which are levitating off the bed, slightly bouncing against Blaine.

"I want that for you. I want you to enjoy what your body does, like I do. Stop holding back and just trust me. I'll keep you grounded," To prove his point, Blaine grabs Kurt's hips tightly and pushes them into the mattress.

"Uhh!" Kurt moans as Blaine's hips grind down onto his own. They frot against each other, Blaine's heavy hips pinning Kurt's down as his legs bob freely in the air, and it isn't until Kurt realizes that _crap _he's going to come any second before he pushes Blaine off of him.

"Stop, stop. I want to!"

"What? What does that mean?" Blaine blinks and tries to climb back onto Kurt, "Don't stop. Let's keep going."

"No. I want to do it. _It, _Blaine. I want to do it!"

Comprehension dawns on his face and Blaine freezes.

"Kurt-"

"Don't even ask me if I'm sure. Because I am. You're right. I should stop holding back. You're always fucking right. So let's do it."

"Ok, hold up," Blaine sits up, "First of all could you please stop calling it-"

"Sex!" Kurt beams, "I want to have sex with you. Anal sex, to be precise. Do you want to?"

"Yes, I want to. But right now? I always figured you for a candlelight and rose petals type of guy. Not a random Sunday afternoon on a flannel comforter type of first time."

"I won't lie, I always imagined it would be on sheets with a much higher thread count, but that's not what matters, Blaine. What matters is that it's with you. And that I'm ready and I think you are too. Are you?"

One simple nod and Blaine is off the bed in an instant. He's across the room digging through his closet for his stealthily hidden condoms and lube. He checks the lock on his bedroom door one last time before texting his sister "warn me when u & mom leave the mall."

"Ew, you're reaction was way too quick just now. And are you sure we have time before your family gets home?"

"Stephanie is prom dress shopping. They'll be gone for hours," Blaine waggles his eyebrows luridly.

Having spent the majority of the afternoon partaking in extended forms of foreplay, it doesn't take long for the pair to be ready. Blaine carefully rolls on a condom and spreads lube over himself and his fingers before looking at Kurt uncertainly.

"How should I…"

"Stack up those pillows and lay them here," Kurt responds before settling onto his back. Blaine nods, squeezes his thigh reassuringly, and slowly pushes a finger against Kurt.

It is certainly not the first time they've done this, but it is the first time they've done it with purpose. Until now they had only ever fingered each other during the tail end of handjobs when both boys were too caught up in the sensations to worry about the implications. It takes time and there is discomfort and worry. Eventually Kurt is breathing heavily and moaning "more" while Blaine struggles to keep Kurt pinned down while he is three fingers deep. He slowly extracts his fingers and crawls his way back up Kurt's body. They kiss; it's intense but careful.

"I'm ready when you are," Kurt whispers against Blaine's cheek.

"Uh-huh," Blaine is at a total loss for words.

He lifts himself up and positions himself against Kurt. Kurt's ass bobs back and forth in the air and Blaine realizes he can't align himself and enter while Kurt is floating.

"Uh, Kurt, could you help me out?"

Kurt's cheeks flush when he comprehends the problem. He grabs Blaine's steady shoulders and bares down on his cock. Kurt gasps sharply. Blaine can't breathe, can't move a muscle as Kurt's ass constricts around him. It's all he can do to not come that very instant.

"Oh god – I'm gonna – Ahhh… Start naming tacky things."

"Uh, Isaac Mizrahi? Coach Sylvester's LaCar… My dad's bowling—

"Ok stop. That works. You should be relieved to know your dad is a major boner-killer for me."

Kurt laughs, the tremors of which echo throughout his body, causing both boys to groan out.

"Ok, I'm good… Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry. How are you?"

"Blaine, I'm great."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No, actually. Thankfully. It feels weird, but in the good kind of way."

"Ok I'm gonna…" Blaine starts to move. His hips rocking slowly into Kurt. His hands clutching desperately to Kurt's sides. They set a pace; it's a little awkward and shallow but it feels heavenly. Kurt's moans have become high pitched, his head and torso lolling against the mattress and then bouncing into the air with each thrust at though he were on a trampoline.

He idly wonders if this is what being high feels like. Blaine's thrusts shoot waves of pleasure throughout his body as his limbs float above the mattress. The only thing keeping him grounded are Blaine's calloused hands pinning his hips down as his cock drives further into him.

A trickle of sweat drips down Blaine's neck, dampening the curls. Kurt's cock aches to be touched. He realizes that Blaine's hands are otherwise occupied and that his movements have become shaky. Blaine is close, barely holding on. Kurt snakes his hand down and rather recklessly grabs hold. He pumps frantically only faltering when Blaine's hand joins him. The pair rub furiously and the friction is too much. Kurt blisses out, completely overcome by the orgasm that hits him. His body jerks into the air and suddenly there is no resistance pushing him into the mattress.

In a distant part of his mind he realizes that Blaine is coming too. He feels his boyfriend grind into him before collapsing onto his body; his mouth is suddenly at Kurt's neck while his hands grasp at Kurt's hair. Blaine slowly eases out of Kurt, but does little else to recover. They lay panting like this for who knows how long before Blaine clears his throat.

"Look down, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes slowly focus on his surroundings. Blaine is staring at him with a goddamn smirk across his face. Kurt is about to bitch out his boyfriend for being so fucking pompous until he looks down.

They are floating together high above the bed.

He feels weightless and dazed and so utterly _happy_. Kurt pulls Blaine into a passionate kiss as they hang in the air with no sign of falling.


End file.
